This invention relates generally to wheeled utility carts. More particularly it relates to a sportsman's cart which is capable of transporting large heavy loads, such as freshly killed game, over rough terrain, yet is of knock-down construction for convenient storage and subsequent re-assembly.
Examples of other utility carts are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,979,338; 2,992,834; 3,222,100; 3,860,254; and 4,215,877. While these prior carts show the general concept of fold-down or knock-down construction, the present invention represents an improvement because of the unique organization and arrangement of its knock-down parts and the manner in which they assemble and disassemble. Moreover the invention is beneficial in its efficient use of materials to fabricate the various parts and the ease with which they can be assembled and disassembled. Still further, the invention is advantageous because the cart can carry a large load over rough terrain, and it is strong and durable. The cart possesses an attractive appearance as well.
The foregoing features, advantages, and benefits of the invention will be seen in the ensuing description and claims which should be considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The drawings disclose a preferred embodiment of the invention in accordance with the best mode contemplated at the present time in carrying out the invention.